


Masked

by Taehyungsai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Party, Partying, Sex, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, eren is cool ig, i have no idea what im doing, idk how this works, masked - Freeform, masked party, top 5 best in bed lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyungsai/pseuds/Taehyungsai
Summary: ''Don't take off your mask when I fuck you.''©𝐭𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐚𝐢𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏∘₊✧───✧₊∘ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑  ∘₊✧───✧₊∘𝐒𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞. 𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞.𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝟖 𝐅𝐄𝐁𝐑𝐔𝐀𝐑𝐘 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

The masquerade party.

One of the most popular frat parties at the college you attended. You were never interested in it though— until one day Ymir started bragging about the fact that she got in the top 5 of 'the best in bed' and she ended up talking about it whenever she got the chance to.

The top five.

The top five was a list of people who were the best in bed, something this party and the people were obsessed with. The list got changed every week, but the person who stood on number one was carrying the title for a year now.

Ymir and Historia begged you to come to the party, just once. It happened every Saturday and it was difficult to attend it, but since Ymir was popular there, she was allowed to bring anyone she wanted. Zeke Yeager was on the list too, in fact, he was on number two, surprisingly. He wanted to beat the person on number one badly, but could never succeed. He's also your ex who cheated on you to get his way on the top five, tossing you aside as if you never meant anything to him.

So, Zeke had developed a big hatred and jealousy towards the person on number one, which Ymir and Historia both knew. Thus, the two girls became obsessed with trying to pair you up with the person on number one.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Masked

I do not own any of the art used in this story. I do not own Attack on Titan and Eren Yeager. I only own the MC and the plot. Credits go to the creators and artists.

DISCLAIMER;

All of the characters in this story are 18+.

I've made Zeke 20 years old, okay.


	2. Begging

''Who's on number one anyways?'' you ask Ymir, laying on your back as you stare up at the ceiling, raising your legs into the air, moving them around. Ymir had been begging you to come to the popular masked party for about a week now since she finally managed to get herself in the famous top five best in bed.

And oh, you knew.

She never let a moment slip to talk about it and you pretended to listen every time. You didn't care much about the whole masquerade party, thinking the whole thing was just stupid. Maybe it was because you weren't the biggest fan of parties and maybe it was the fact that the whole party basically revolved around having sex.

You despised the whole idea of having a list of five people, competing in who is better at sex. What was the point? You thought. And you wouldn't even get started about the person on number one. Nobody knew who he was, to keep the mystery he decided to keep himself a secret.

He was famous around school because he was the first person to have the title on his sleeve for around a year. You didn't even want to know how many times he must have done it to keep his title steady.

''Why do you care anyway? And what the hell are you doing, weirdo?'' Ymir laughed, folding her arms in front of her chest as a sneaky grin was on her face. ''Coming to the party or not?'' she asked you, but you knew it wasn't really a question to her.

She wanted you to come, she was going to use force if you let her down. ''Why do you even want me to come?''

''Because it has been ages since you last got laid!''

''What?'' you frowned, flopping your legs back on the back and held your body up with your elbows, ''what are you talking about?''

''Come on. Zeke broke up with you months ago and I haven't seen you with a different man ever since.'' Ah, another reason why you hated the party with all of your body. Zeke Yeager, your ex-boyfriend. Ever since he joined Porco Galliard, number three on the list, to the party he became obsessed. He became obsessed with being the best in bed, which was absolutely ridiculous to you. You couldn't even believe it at first until a video started circling around in which you could see Zeke having sex with another girl.

The two of you broke up because of that and Zeke didn't seem to care about it, in fact, it was almost like he was relieved. Like he was glad he could finally fuck people without feeling a little guilty after. He could finally succeed in being on the list.

And the fucker got himself on the list too and you got the title of 'number two's ex-girlfriend.'

''Just come with us once,'' meaning Historia and her, ''see it as a chance to make Zeke feel guilty and regret getting caught up in getting into the top five.''

''I just genuinely don't care for him anymore,'' you sighed as you rolled your eyes, ''he can fuck everyone at the party for all I care. He's not my problem anymore.''

''I've heard number one is very hot, not that I care about it, I love pu—''

''Right,'' you groaned, ''still doesn't change my mind, Ymir.''

''Don't be so boring, Y/N. What do you have to lose anyway? It's not like you're seeing one at the moment, besides that, if you ignore the whole list it's just a regular party,'' she spoke with a frown on her face.

''A normal party with dimmed light, masks and a big lists hung in the room. Yeah, how normal,'' you chuckled, shaking your head slowly. ''How did you get in the top five anyway? You're dating Historia right?''

''Threesomes,'' she deadpanned, ''lots of them. Historia doesn't mind them.''

''Ah,'' you hummed, nodding slowly, ''well, parties aren't for me and you know that. I'll just be slowing you down in your ... adventures.''

''You could join me and Historia in a threesome.''

''Don't people say you shouldn't have a threesome with your friends?''

''Right. What if I give you a hundred bucks if you get in bed with the number one?''

''Sure, you convinced me,'' you gasped.

''Really?''

''NO!''

''You're so boring, Y/N,'' she rolled her eyes and turned around, picking up a pile of clothes and walking over to the bathroom, probably changing clothes for tonight. ''You know!'' she yelled from the other room, ''you could make Zeke feel jealous if you fuck with someone else!''

You narrowed your eyes slightly, that might be true. Maybe deep down he still has feelings for you and will feel jealous if you mess around with another man. ''Do you think he'd feel jealous if he sees me with someone else?'' you shouted and Ymir got out of the bathroom, wearing pants and a blazer, hanging open so you could get a good view of her cleavage.

''For sure,'' she grinned. You thought for a second, were you really going to do this? Did you really care about making him feel jealous? Who were you kidding, yes, you wanted him to feel jealous and angry.

''Why do you even want me to come with you to the party? It's not like you to care about anyone else other than Historia.''

''Bullshit. I care about you, a little. Anyhow, Zeke tried to hit on Historia. The moron.''

''Zeke is on number two right?''

''Yep.''

''And the asshole is desperately trying to get on number one, right?'' you tilted your head to the side, a mischievous smile creeping onto your face watching Ymir nod yes. ''He would hate it if he found out his ex is doing it with the famous number one,'' she smirked.

''Then that's exactly what I'm going to do.''

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I write on Wattpad too, I use the same username there if you want to check me out.
> 
> 'm still trying to figure out how this site works, feel free to give me tips if I'm doing something wrong!


End file.
